Why Can't I
by Chocolate Cherry
Summary: Lorsque d'un silence en dit plus que des mots


**Why Can't I**

_Ce jour là, c'était le 24 décembre, _nous nous promenions sur le Chemin de Traverse, _seull tous les deux,_ Une fois de plus, Ron nous avait fait faux-bond pour passer l'après-midi en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, sa petite amie du moment. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre de pouvoir rester un peu seule en compagnie d'Harry,étant donné que sa petite amie Ginny devait finir un devoir de potions que Rogue leur avait donné, au grand désespoir de la rouquine.

La neige se tassait sous le poids de nos corps avançant sans but précis parmi la foule nous entourant ne faisant pas vraiment attention à nous. Je regardais défiler les magasins, tous décorés spécialement pour Noël, mais mon esprit était ailleurs et même uniquement focalisé sur une personne située non loin de moi. Les yeux dans le vague, je secoua la tête, tout en la redressant pour le contempler ; lui aussi semblait réfléchir.

" Un gallion pour tes pensées "

" Tu sais Mione, je ne pense pas qu'elles valent autant que ça "

Et à nouveau, le silence se fit. J'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans mon écharpe tout en essayer de m'occuper l'esprit en contemplant mes pieds marcher dans cette couverture blanche piétinée déjà par d'autres personnes que moi.

Je fut sortie de ma rêverie par un passant qui me bouscula légèrement, et qui continua néanmoins son trajet, son chapeau recouvrant la moitié de son visage, sans une excuse. Ce simple contact, même léger et imprévu me fit basculer et ma main rencontra celle de mon partenaire silencieux à laquelle je m'accrocha pour ne pas tomber. Je le remercia d'un léger signe de tête, et une fois totalement remise sur mes pieds, ma main ne parvint pas a sortir de celle chaude qui l'emprisonnait. Mon regard interrogatoire dévisagea les yeux verts qui ne me rendirent aucune réponse à ma question muette.

C'est avec nos mains entrelacées que nous continuâmes notre chemin, vers un lieu inconnu. J'appréciais ce doux contact qui me laissait perdre pied à la réalité mais pas assez car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Ginny et ce qu'elle dirait en voyant nos doigts étroitement enlacés ensemble.

Notre route finit par nous conduire devant le portail de Poudlard. Je pensais qu'à ce moment-là il retirerait sa main pour la simple raison du que diront les autres en nous voyant ainsi ? et la réaction de sa petite amie si elle l'apprenait. Mais il ne fit rien, nos pas nous guidèrent tout naturellement comme d'un commun accord vers la Tour qui renfermait mes quartiers de préfète en chef. Nous arrivâmes devant le tableau et après avoir sortit dans un souffle le mot de passe nous entrâmes pour nous installer confortablement sur le canapé mit à notre disposition. Nos mains ne se quittaient plus ce qui me procurait d'étranges sentiments, mais pas si inconnu que ça.

Harry se leva et d'un geste sur mon bras, me fit comprendre de le suivre pour me faire comprendre de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes au centre du salon où il leva la tête vers le plafond. Mon regard fit de même pour voir ce qui pouvait bien retenir son attention, et ma vision rencontra les petites boules blanches qui caractérisaient si bien le gui. L'incompréhension passa sur mon visage, et j'observa celui qui attendait ma réaction face à cette vue. Il vit très bien que je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir et c'est lui qui fit le premier pas en déposant délicatement son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha lentement vers moi et ferma les yeux, je fis de même attendant avec anxiété ce qui devait se passer. Doucement ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes rapidement suivit un gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de ma bouche encore close. Sa main lâcha la mienne pour venir se placer au creux de mon cou tandis que la seconde prenait place sur la courbure de mes reins. Sa bouche descendit lentement vers mon oreille et je me maudissais d'être aussi faible et de ne pas réussir à le repousser car il ne m'appartenait pas entièrement à cet instant, mais bien encore à Ginny qui possédait son coeur _... pas moi ... _

Alors qu'il remontait pour reprendre la place encore humide que sa bouche occupait il y a quelques instants, mes mains se positionnèrent sur ses bras et le poussèrent avec le peu de force dont je disposais en ce moment alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, alors que son regard se posa sur moi dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'envie.

" On est amis "

" Et je suis avec Ginny "

" Justement "

Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon discours sur le mal que nous faisions à succomber au plaisir mais il m'en empêcha d'un baiser, sa langue impétueuse dançant avec la mienne. Nous en voulions toujours plus. Il me fit reculer tout en continuant notre ballet et mon dos rencontra la paroi froide du mur. Il descendit ses mains et me souleva. Mes jambes se positionnèrent naturellement autour de sa taille. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, il alla butiner mon cou en murmurant:

"je te veux, je te veux maintenant"

Je m'accrocha à lui alors qu'il me portait vers une destination qui n'était autre que ma chambre.

Il ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte et me posa sur le bureau, ses mains enlevèrent les lacets de ma cape, avant de commencer à défaire les premières attaches de ma chemise. Je fis de même pour lui et nos vêtements trouvèrent vite une place sur le sol.

Allongés sur mon lit, notre amour nous consumaient mais nous ne détachions pas pour autant notre regard posé sur l'autre, observant nos moindres réactions dans les méandres du plaisir que nous avions. Je compris vite qu'il se donnait à quelqu'un pour la première fois, tout comme moi. Et alors que nous atteignions le fruit défendu de notre passion, ses yeux passèrent d'une couleur verte tellement claire qu'il frôlait le blanc.

La nuit était tombée, et vêtue d'un drap blanc j'observais autour de moi, par la fenêtre la lune dominait par sa taille les petites étoiles étincelantes qui parsemaient le ciel.

Je le sentit remuer à travers les couvertures du lit, signe que son réveil était éminent. Il finit par sortir du lit et rassembla ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce . Il s'habilla calmement, et une fois fini il plaça ses mains sur mes frêles épaules et me retourna. A la vue de son regard, mes yeux se mirent à s'embrumer mais aucune larme ne coula.

" Je suis désolé Mione, bien que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment car je l'ai voulu, j'ai eu envie de vivre cela avec toi, nous ne pouvons pas continuer… Ginny souffrirait dans l'histoire et je tiens énormément à elle, peut être pas comme toi, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir… Voila pourquoi je ne peux pas..."

" Je sais Harry je ne t'ai rien demandé, je me suis offerte à toi sans condition "

Sa bouche se posa pour une dernière fois sur mes lèvres et mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Il fini par me tourner le dos mettant fin à ce dernier baiser, et partit sous mon regard remplit de tristesse.

----------------------

Les semaines passèrent sans que ce sujet revienne vivre entre nos lèvres. Ginny ne s'était doutée de rien et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté, ceci n'avait pas été suffisant. Harry avait mit fin à cette amourette à sens unique.

Alors que j'étais Tranquillement assise à la bibliothèque lisant un livre tout en attendant que la pluie glaciale se calme au dehors, la porte s'ouvrit malgré tout pour laisser entrer un brun trempé jusqu'aux os sous les regards surpris et interrogateurs. Il avança sans en tenir compte jusqu'a trouver ce qu'il cherchait: _Hermione..._

Il se posta devant moi les gouttelettes contenues dans ses cheveux tombant sur le livre posé afin de signaler sa présence.

J'ai levé les yeux et compris... croisant ce regard que je n'avais vu destiné qu'une seule et unique fois pour elle…


End file.
